


I think we should go on a date first.

by melbopo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Future Fic, Teen Wolf Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lydia proposes to Allison, they are just best friends in their sophomore year of high school trying to survive by sticking together. Over the years as their friendship grows, it morphs into an inside joke between the two of them.</p><p>Until suddenly it wasn’t.<br/> <br/><i>inspired by this <a href="http://ratherbeshadowhunting.tumblr.com/post/92574232721/dirty-diamondss-i-wish">gif.</a></i></p><p>***UPDATE: I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR ANYONE TO POST MY WORK ON ANY OTHER SITE SUCH AS GOODREADS OR E-BOOKTREE***</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think we should go on a date first.

[ ](http://ratherbeshadowhunting.tumblr.com/post/92574232721/dirty-diamondss-i-wish)

The first time it happens is in the girls bathroom their sophomore year. Lydia is rummaging through her purse on the counter in frustration, unable to find something. She texts Allison _”SOS”_ the moment she realizes that she simply does not have what she is looking for. It takes less than two minutes for Allison to appear by her side. From her pocket she brandishes a tampon, which Lydia’s grabs immediately.

“Thank god. You are a life saver.”

“I know.”

Allison retorts with a smug grin. She washes her hands as she waits for Lydia to get out of the stall. She leans against the counter while Lydia washes her own hands. Lydia frowns at her pale and tired complexion in the mirror.

“I always look like shit the first day I get my period.”

When she turns to face Allison again, she gleefully grins at the lipstick Allison is holding up for her.

“You brought my favorite lipstick too!”

“Well you always feel invincible when you wear it, so I thought it could help remind you that you are invincible if you weren't feeling your best.”

Lydia takes the lipstick from Allison, exhaling sharply as she relaxes her shoulders, a happy smile on her lips.

“Perfect. Marry me?”

Allison chuckles to herself as Lydia begins to apply the sharp red lipstick to her lips, a confident gleam already returning to her eyes. 

“I think we should go on a date first.”

Lydia laughs bright and happy in response, smiling as she pockets the lipstick in her bag for applying again later. She turns to face Allison.

“Minor details.  
Ready to go?”

Allison rolls her eyes as she pushes off the counter to follow Lydia back to lunch.

After that initial incident, it happens semi regularly in their best friend relationship. When Allison shows up unannounced at Lydia’s house with a carton of Lydia’s favorite ice cream, Moose Tracks, and _Pitch Perfect_ after Aiden dies. After Lydia wakes with the worst hangover of her life and finds Allison by her side with a cup of coffee just the way she likes it. Or the time Allison calls Stiles out on his slightly misogynistic treatment of the female members of the pack.

It is always simple and easy, the question flows right off Lydia’s tongue,

“Marry me?”

And Allison’s response is always just as quick and easy,

“I think we should go on a date first.”

~~~

They do not really think anything of it throughout high school or even during the first three years of college for that matter. They are just comfortable in their own skin around each other in a way that is so natural and relaxing they never question it. They make their home in each other. They work on group projects together, laugh together, study together, mourn together, eat together, and pretty much do everything together. They even stopped going out to clubs and parties on the weekends, preferring to stay in and drink a bottle of wine together. So when the opportunity arises in their senior year of college to get a space two bedroom apartment together off campus, they take it without a second thought.

Allison and Lydia have been sharing the apartment for the two months already when it happens for the first time in a place that is their own. Allison is in the kitchen making brunch at 11 am on a Saturday; fully dressed for the day having been awake for the past couple of hours. She knows Lydia will be having a rough morning because she spent the majority of the previous night reviewing her abstract so she could submit it to present at a physics conference in the Spring. Undergraduates tend not to be chosen to present so Lydia was extra determined to make her abstract stand out.

Allison is humming to herself as she removes bacon from the pan to a paper towel when she hears the quiet shuffling of feet on hardwood floors. She looks over to the entryway of the kitchen to see a sleepy Lydia yawning as she pushes her hair out of her face on the way to the coffee machine. She pours herself a mug and brings it to her nose, inhaling the delicious aroma to help to wake her up. She looks like she crawled out of bed at the first smell of bacon. She is dressed in a flannel haphazardly buttoned over her black sports bra. The flannel looks vaguely familiar and is barely long enough to cover her ass, never mind hide the pink thong she is sporting. Allison raises an eyebrow at Lydia as she approaches to survey the food situation.

“Is that my flannel that you’re wearing?”

Lydia shrugs noncommittally as she sips from her coffee, moving closer to Allison to peer over her shoulder. 

“Maybe…  
I haven’t done laundry lately so I borrowed it.”

Allison shakes her head, chuckling. She takes in Lydia’s appearance and is hit with a sudden overwhelming feeling of fondness for her best friend; she realizes just how much she loves her. This feeling hits her like a train: hard and sudden. It makes her body heat up at the sight of her beautiful best friend wearing her clothes like she belongs in them. She tries to back pedal her train of thought, to think back to what changed, what made her suddenly want Lydia to be more than just her best friend, but she can not pinpoint the exact moment. It feels like a build up of little moments since that first fake marriage proposal all those years ago that lead to this right here.

Allison turns back to the task at hand, making brunch, with the prayer that it will distract herself from her current freak out over her sudden massively huge crush on Lydia, who is standing just inches away from her and completely oblivious to her inner turmoil.

“It looks good on you.”

Allison manages to reply, proud of her ability to keep her voice steady.

“Thanks! Maybe I’ll keep it forever now.”

Allison rolls her eyes as she removes the last of the bacon from the pan, lowering the heat on the bacon fat before going into the fridge and bringing out the eggs. She places them on the counter, waiting for the bacon fat to cool down before cooking the eggs. Lydia moves next to her, putting down her coffee mug to pick up a piece of bacon. She takes a bite out of it, making happy noises to herself. She eyes the pan of bacon fat and the eggs on the counter.

“Are you going to fry those eggs in the bacon fat?”

“Obviously…”

Allison says as she wipes her hands on the kitchen towel, still trying to push sexy thoughts of making breakfast with Lydia after morning sex out of her mind. Lydia groans rather pornographically in response as she finishes her piece of bacon. Mentally, Allison curses her for making it difficult to ignore her fantasies.

“Ugh yes. Marry me?”

Lydia remarks as easy as always, her tone borderline flirting as she gently bumps her hip against Allison’s. Allison looks down at the stove top, feeling confident in her ability to reply smoothly without eye contact as she smiles to herself; she playfully bumps her hip back against Lydia’s slightly harder.

“I think we should at least kiss first.”

Allison realizes the moment the words escape through her lips that it was not what she usually says; it isn’t what is scripted between the two of them. It is exactly what she feels though. She turns to look at Lydia, her expression carefully blank, expecting Lydia to laugh it off. Instead, she's surprised to see Lydia’s face open and soft, her eyes and mouth open wide. She tracks the movement of Lydia’s eyes as they glance down to Allison’s lips then back up to her eyes.

“I think you’re right.”

Allison’s eyebrows draw together in confusion but before she can even ask, Lydia’s lips are on hers and god nothing has ever felt so right. It is as if the final piece of the puzzle in her life is slotting into place; everything makes sense. She kisses Lydia back-hard, suddenly starving for the contact of their lips, of her hands on Lydia’s skin. She turns her body slightly, feeling Lydia’s hands tangle in her hair, pulling her closer. Allison’s hand trail up Lydia’s bare thighs with the slightest amount of pressure. Lydia’s tongue licks at Allison’s mouth, moaning and tightening her grip on Allison’s hair when she just opens up for her.

Allison breaks away from their heated kiss, keeping her hands firmly planted on Lydia’s hips as if she might disappear if they don't remain connected. She is pleased to find Lydia just as out of breathe as she is.

“Brunch can wait?”

Lydia asks sheepishly, releasing her grip on Allison’s hair to rest her arms on Allison’s shoulders instead.

“Yeah… Yeah brunch can wait.”

Allison replies as she reaches her hand to turn off all the burners on the stove. Lydia’s grin is blinding in response. Her hands fall from Allison’s shoulders, pushing up under the purple tshirt she's wearing.

“Now take this off! You are wearing too much clothes for my liking.”

Allison laughs in pure delight as she takes over the removal of her shirt, Lydia refocuses her efforts on pushing Allison’s running tights off her thighs to reveal her black cheeky underwear. Allison begins to unbutton her flannel that Lydia is wearing but before she can finish she becomes distracted by Lydia’s mouth, hot on her neck. She groans at the feeling, stumbling forward out of her tights as Lydia pulls their bodies flush against each other. Allison’s hands roam Lydia’s body, dying to find just the right buttons to push to please Lydia. Lydia’s mouth travels down Allison’s throat, biting at the top of her breasts in her black lacy bra.

“God, I’ve always loved the way you look in this bra.”

Allison pulls back slightly at Lydia’s words, her pupils blown wide and dark, a mischievous grin on her face at the thought of Lydia’s checking her out. She leans back in to sloppily kiss Lydia, their tongues fighting for dominance. Allison’s winning the fight when she surprises Lydia by squatting slightly to pick her up by the back of her thighs. Lydia wraps her legs around Allison’s waist, sucking on Allison’s tongue in retaliation. Allison grins against Lydia’s lips as she carries her to the big leather chair in the living room. She gently rests Lydia down on the chair before falling down to her knees, her fingers digging into Lydia’s thighs as they travel upwards to her ass. Her hands grabbing Lydia to pull her a little closer to the edge of the chair, the motion causing their lips to break apart.

“Fuck. When did you get so strong? That is such a turn on.”

Lydia doesn’t even wait for Allison’s reply before she is pulling Allison’s lips towards hers with a hand on the back of Allison’s head. She bites Allison’s bottom lip before kissing her fiercely, licking her way into Allison’s mouth. Her legs wrap around Allison’s ass, trying to pull her body closer even though the chair is in the way. One of Allison’s hands slide up Lydia’s chest to grab her breast, her other hand teases it’s way between Lydia’s legs, stopping over her pink thong. Her thumb gently applying pressure against Lydia’s clit. Lydia shamelessly moans in response, grinding her body against Allison’s hands, eager for the friction. Allison grinds her hips against the couch in rhythm with Lydia, greedily eating up the soft noises streaming from Lydia’s beautiful lips.

Lydia’s hand untangles itself from Allison’s hair, passing over the curves and soft skin of Allison’s back. Lydia’s fingers keep traveling further down Allison’s body until they are wedged between the couch and her underwear, pressing firm against Allison’s clit. The new pressure against her sensitive clit brings an abrupt orgasm from Allison, causing her to gasp in Lydia’s mouth, tightening her grip on Lydia. It is not long before the rough pressure of Allison against Lydia’s clit draws her over the edge into her own orgasm. Their kisses turn slow and lazy as they simply enjoy the warm afterglow of a good orgasm; the initial urgency of needing to get off slowly wears off as they settle into the couch. Allison pulls back, her eyes shining bright with a warm smile on her lips. Lydia’s eyes twinkle back with the same fondness as she pushes a strand of Allison’s curly dark hair out of her face.

Suddenly the sweet and quiet moment is ruined by Lydia’s stomach growling loudly and making its demands known to them. Allison and Lydia both burst into laughter, Allison burrowing her head into Lydia’s breasts, her shoulders shaking with the effort of her laughter. When she looks up from Lydia’s chest, Lydia’s cheeks are flushed a delicious pink. She can barely keep the teasing out of her tone when she says,

“Brunch?”

“Yes please!” 

“Alright, looks like I’ve got to win you over with food now if I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Lydia preens at the label of “girlfriend”; she runs her thumb over Allison’s cheek with a fond smile.

“I’m already yours-your girlfriend. You won me over a long long time ago.”

Allison quickly leans forward the rest of the distance to plant a sweet kiss on Lydia’s lips before standing up, offering a hand to pull Lydia up into her arms. She kisses Lydia’s forehead before whispering.

“I know.”

~~~

That is the last time it happens for at least five years as Allison and Lydia learn how their lives now fit together with this new and exciting romantic element. They find that it is much of the same as it was when they were best friends but with more kissing, shared clothes, and sex-much more sex.

The next time it happens is the day of Lydia’s thesis defense on the usage of a new type of mathematical sequencing to further the effectiveness and simplicity of data science research, especially in the medical industry. Allison does not understand all of it but she does understand the amount of work Lydia has put into her thesis these past couple of years. She is extremely proud of her girlfriend as she prepares to stand in front of a group of five old white men to defend the algorithm based program that she developed and perfected over the past four years. Allison knows that Lydia has earned it; she has worked harder than anyone else she knows for something she believes so strongly in. Allison knows this because she has been by her side for every success and failure the past five years and spent the past three nights staying up with Lydia until the dawn to perfect her thesis as well as her presentation. 

Lydia is drinking coffee like a fiend, tapping her heeled toe against the floor with nervous energy that rivals Stiles. Allison grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly to get her attention. 

“Lydia, babe. I am so incredibly proud of you, especially of all the work you have done on this. You are going to knock them dead. You’ve earned this.”

Lydia smiles faintly, nodding her head.

“Yeah I have. But I’m just worried that five, potentially misogynistic, men stand in between me and a degree that proves everything I have worked on the past four years is worth something.”

Allison smiles warmly at Lydia, her thumb rubbing comforting circles on the back of Lydia’s hand. She reaches into her purse, rummaging around before pulling something out. She holds out the tube of sharp red lipstick that started this all those years ago when they were just sophomores trying to survive high school. It’s not the same exact tube but it is the same brand and color; Allison knows because it is always been one of Lydia’s favorites.

“To remind you that you are invincible.”

Lydia looks at the tube in Allison’s fingers, her eyes widen in complete shock and wonder as she takes the red lipstick from her hand. She holds it between her fingers as she looks up into Allison’s face, searching for something in Allison’s eyes with a serious expression.

“Marry me?”

Allison grins wide in response, leaning forward to kiss Lydia firmly on her lips to solidify her answer. She pulls back only slightly to rest her forehead against hers, speaking softly against Lydia’s lips.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Two hours later when they finally announce the success of Lydia’s defense, no one claps harder in the whole room than her fiance, Allison.

~~~the end~~~

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so please point out major errors to me!
> 
> this post also exists on [tumblr~](http://ratherbeshadowhunting.tumblr.com/post/93127066660/i-think-we-should-date-first-a-fluffy-allydia)


End file.
